Harry Potter et les pouvoirs légendaires
by Sniffle
Summary: Ma mère est morte, mon père en est devenu Cracmol et moi, j’ai un mage noir qui veut ma peau. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis l’Elu bien sûr.
1. Une si belle famille

Me revoilà !! Oh je sais je n'ai aucune excuse...en plus v'la la nouvelle...lol Bon je vous explique : Je n'arrivais plus du tout à avancer dans mon histoire que je ne trouvais plus du tout à mon gout...du coup je la recommence en reprenant les évènements qui me dérangent !! Voila surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez c'est vraiment très important pour moi à ce stade de l'écriture...

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une si belle famille**

La famille Potter, au premier abord, était une famille sorcière tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. On aurait pu les qualifier du couple parfait de la décennie. Il s'était rencontré à Poudlard et avaient fait leur scolarité dans la maison des Gryffondors. Ils étaient sortis ensemble à partir de leur 7e année et avaient réussi leurs épreuves haut la main en fin d'année. Lily était rapidement venu habiter chez James à cause de quelques désaccords familiaux et avait emménager la demeure familiale et ancestrale des Potter à Godric's Hollow.

Lily était l'élève la plus brillante durant ses années et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle entra rapidement au Ministère de la Magie en vue de devenir Langue-de-Plomb. James quant à lui, en parfait Gryffondor qu'il était, s'était dirigé vers des études pour devenir Auror. Deux années s'écoulèrent tranquillement et finalement ils décrochèrent tous les deux leur diplôme avec brio.

Cinq mois plus tard cependant, tout s'accéléra :

Un mage noir du nom de V...Voldemort se fit rapidement connaître. James en tant qu'Auror, voyait de plus en plus souvent sa marque horrible flotter dans les cieux. Au début, comme tous les autres, James pensa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fou qui serait vite jugé et tomberait dans l'oubli au bout de quelques semaines, il se trompait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dumbledore le contacta pour une entrevue concernant ce sorcier que James comprit que quelque chose se passait. Ne pouvant garder cela pour lui, James décida d'en parler à sa Lily chérie. Celle-ci ne parut que peu surprise par ce que lui annonçait son mari, elle avait bien sur entendu parler de celui qui se faisait nommer Lord et ils décidèrent ensemble que Lily viendrait avec James

L'entrevue avec Albus Dumbledore fut des plus claires : celui-ci se méfiait beaucoup de Voldemort et craignait qu'il ne devienne dangereux pour la communauté complète, sorcière ou moldue. C'est pourquoi il avait créé une association de sorciers réunis dans le secret et ayant le même but : se débarasser de Voldemort.

C'est ainsi que tout commença.

Trois ans passèrent, la lutte contre le sorcier noir était désormais ouverte, et ses positions radicales charmaient de plus en plus de sorciers cupides. On aurait pu dire que la lutte était de force égale : Dumbledore effrayait Voldemort, ce qui aurait pu être un bon point, mais le vieux directeur savait qu'il n'était plus au niveau de son adversaire. En son temps, il avait réussi à vaincre Grindelwald mais la situation n'était pas la même. Grindelwald avait été ce qu'il aurait pu appeler son « ennemi juré », son opposé. Albus et Grindelwald devaient se battre, c'était évident.

Là le directeur savait que c'était une autre affaire, Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il se sentait vieillir...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Albus reçut un hibou un soir, se sentant atrocement las. Il ouvrit d'un coup sec le parchemin et lut rapidement. Il soupira, il avait complètement oublié de faire passer le mot que la discipline de Divinations s'arrêterait à la fin de cette année, et voici qu'une certaine Sybille Trelawney lui envoyait une missive ventant ses dons de voyance et lui proposant ses services pour les années à suivre.

Albus hésitait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir cette femme, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas l'écouter, après tout peut-être avait-elle vraiment du talent...

Le directeur se permit un sourire en avalant un bonbon au citron. Il répondit affirmativement et donna rendez-vous a Ms Trelawney le lendemain en début d'après-midi à la Tête de Sanglier. Vingt minutes plus tard une réponse confirma le rendez-vous soulignant que Trelawney se trouvait déjà à la Tête de Sanglier, ayant prévu que le directeur lui proposerait ce rendez-vous. Albus se permit un autre sourire...

Le lendemain, quand le directeur se rendit dans le bar miteux, il fit un léger signe de tête à son frêre, le gérant du bar, qui le regarda en lui rendant son signe avec plus de lenteur. Albus monta à l'étage et frappa deux coups à la porte de la chambre indiquée. Trelawney mit quelques instants à ouvrir et parût étonnée de le voir ici. Albus d'un simple regard comprit que ce n'était qu'une usurpatrice, tout en elle hurlait : « je suis une menteuse fustigez-moi !! ».

Au bout d'une demi-heure de conversation plate et la certitude d'Albus qu'elle n'avait aucun talent, le sorcier décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il mit fin à l'entrevue et allait se lever quand la sorcière en face de lui poussa un long râle gutural.

« Vous désirez un verre d'eau Ms ? »Demanda Albus soudain attentif.

Mais seul un autre son gutural lui répondit. Il allait s'approcher d'elle quand la divinatrice se mit à parler d'une voix rauque. Albus l'écouta sans bouger, complètement pétrifié par les paroles qui étaient prononcées. Un grand fracas eut lieu à l'exterieur mais il s'en rendit à peine compte, trop absorbé par ce qu'il entendait.

Puis Trelawney se tut, sa tête se penchant en arrière. Elle se redressa d'un coup en toussant bruyamment et regarda Albus complètement perdue.

« Euh...désolé Professeur j'ai du avoir une absence. » se justifia-t-elle en souriant.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit lentement le directeur. Je vous accepte à Poudlard Sybille, vous avez le poste. »

« Oh merci professeur ! Je savais que vous sauriez reconnaître mes talents ! »

« Effectivement...Effectivement Sybille... » Répondit Albus, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, une solution se profilait...

En ressortant, il tomba sur son frère qui l'attendait calmement dans son couloir. Albus passa à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était. Quand il fut à son niveau, Abelforth lacha plâtement :

« Severus Rogue vous écoutait à la porte, je l'ai viré mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a entendu. »

Albus s'arrêta, c'était facheux...

« Merci de me prévenir. » Répondit-il.

Le gérant haussa les épaules et redescendit, suivit quelques instants après par son frère. Lorsque Albus fut de retour à Poudlard, il se mit à faire une liste détaillée des familles pouvant correspondre, il y en avait en tout trois qui correspondaient encore pour l'instant.

« L'enfant naîtra fin juillet... »se mit à parler Albus tout haut. « Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucune naissance alors que nous sommes en plein mois d'août, c'est donc que l'enfant ne naîtra pas avant l'an prochain. Il faudra surveiller ces trois familles... »

Cinq mois plus tard, la famille Rigley ainsi que la famille Hicks furent retirées de la liste du directeur, il ne restait donc plus que la famille Longdubat. Cependant, après mûres réflexions, il remarqua que la famille Potter pouvait tout autant correspondre. Albus décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de les informer qu'ils étaient en danger. Il fallait qu'il sache quelle famille attendait un enfant et quand sa naissance serait prévue, ce qui serait facile étant donné que les deux familles faisaient partis de l'Ordre...

Le directeur n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les Potter AINSI que les Longdubat viennent lui annoncer qu'ils attendaient chacun un enfant. Lorsque Albus demanda la date de l'accouchement les quatre répondirent en choeur : « Pour le 31 juillet ! ». Dumbledore les félicita mais il soupirait intérieurement... Il ne pouvait rien dire aux familles, ce serait les mettre en danger alors qu'aucune menace outre mesure ne pesait pour l'instant sur leurs têtes. Il se devait d'attendre, pour les protéger.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il attendit. Et quand les deux enfants naquirent, il ne fut pas plus avancer, d'après lui, Voldemort se tournerait plus vers Harry, qui d'un certain sens lui ressemblait plus : un sang-mêlé au sein d'une famille de sang pur ancestral...Albus pensait que Voldemort s'y reconnaitrait et aurait peur de cet enfant. Mais il ne fallait pas exclure le jeune Neville, après tout, il représentait tout ce qu'aimait Voldemort, un sang pur puissant dans une famille de sorciers puissants. Et c'était là aussi une raison qui poussait Albus à désigner Harry comme élu. Il voyait mal Voldemort s'imaginer Neville comme un danger alors qu'il représentait ses idéaux. Alors que Harry...Harry était tout ce qu'exécrait le Lord Noir : fils d'une Sang de Bourbe et d'un Traître à son sang. Il serait forcément un adversaire...

Voldemort en était là de ses constatations quand un de ses fidèles entra.

« Parle. » Ordonna le Lord.

« Maître, il sembleraît que Dumbledore est décidé de protéger la famille Potter, j'ai crû comprendre qu'il voulaît les mettre sous Fidelitas Seigneur... »

Un silence s'installa, lourd pour le mangemort, plein de réflexions pour le sorcier aux yeux rouges.

« Bien, fais en sorte que tu sois désigné comme gardien. »

« B...bien Maître. »

Le mangemort sortit rapidement de la salle en se courbant à plusieurs reprises. Voldemort réfléchissait, il était persuadé que le jeune Potter était l'être qu'il devait tuer. Il fut soudain pris d'une crise de rage. Comment ? Comment OSAIENT-ILS ? Comment pouvaient-ils PENSER qu'un morveux pourrait le tuer ? Lui ! Lui qui était allé si loin dans la magie, qui avait tout fait, tout vu ! Lui le Lord Immortel !

« Je te tuerai... » Promit-il dans un sifflement.

HPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPL

« Sirius, j'aimerai que tu sois notre Gardien du Secret. » Déclara James d'un seul coup.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi James, je me doutais que tu me le demanderais. Et honnêtement j'accepterai avec plaisir mais réfléchis, Voldemort va tout de suite se douter que je suis le Gardien du Secret ! J'en ai parlé avec Peter et nous pensons tous les deux qu'il serait mieux qu'il soit le gardien ! Franchement, qui penserait que nous confions une telle mission au petit Peter ? »

James fut immédiatement convaincu et voulait déjà appeler Peter, faisant une confiance totale à son ami, mais Lily n'était pas complètement sûre.

« Je...James tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à Peter mais...ne pourrions-nous pas plutôt demander à Remus ? »

James et Sirius se jetêrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Lily. »Commença James avec ménagement. « Tu sais très bien que Remus n'est plus...fiable. »

Lily le regarda sévèrement, elle n'était pas du tout de l'avis de son mari et de ses amis selon lequel Remus serait le traître dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Elle trouvait idiot de le juger ainsi...La discussion qui suivit fut longue et Lily finit par céder face aux deux hommes bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas convaincue du bien fondé de leur idée...

Peter arriva le lendemain et accepta de devenir le Gardien. Lors du rituel, alors qu'ils scellaient leur destin en la confiance qu'apportaient Sirius et James à cet homme, Lily eut l'impression qu'une lueur de victoire brillait dans les yeux de Peter. Ce fut si fugace qu'elle crut que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait un tour.

Après le pacte, Sirius s'occuperait de cacher Peter dans un endroit qu'il ne garderait que pour lui-même. Peter acquiesça en silence. Les deux Maraudeurs mirent ça sur la peur du danger que devait ressentir leur ami Queudver mais Lily se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle en parle à James.

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius revint et leur expliqua qu'il devait se cacher à son tour pour brouiller les pistes. Les embrassades des deux frères furent très émouvantes, ne sachant pas quand ils se reverraient, eux qui avaient grandis ensemble. Lily sortit un instant, prétextant vouloir s'assurer que Harry allait bien.

Sirius partit au bout d'une heure. Dans le jardin des Potter, là où l'avait quitté son ami, il enfourcha sa moto et démarra d'un coup sec. La machine vrombrit fortement, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux aux alentours et Patmol accéléra violemment. Il décolla d'un coup, le mécanisme d'invisibilité s'activant aussitôt et survola la demeure des Potter, de James, son frère...

Il fonça un long moment, ne sachant pas trop par où aller, il décida cependant de s'arrêter et de trouver un endroit pour dormir quand il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient trop engourdis par le froid pour continuer et qu'il voyait le soleil se coucher. Dans d'autres circonstances, voir le soleil se coucher au loin de cette façon lui aurait paru apaisant, mais ici il ne lui renvoyait qu'une infinie tristesse et une peur sans nom. Oui, lui, Sirius Orion Black avait peur. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il était un Gryffondor après tout ! Il avait peur pour ses amis...Imaginez ne serait-ce qu'un instant que James puisse être tué lui labourait le coeur.

Il chassa d'un grognement et d'un secouement de la tête ses pensées sombres et repéra rapidement une grotte non loin de là où il se trouvait. Il s'y dirigea en faisant une descente rapide et entra. C'était humide, moche, poisseux, sombre, une grotte quoi. Sirius installa tout de même un sort de réchauffe dans l'antre avant de s'allonger à même le sol. Il mit longtemps avant de s'endormir, sûrement était-ce à cause de la fin qui le tiraillait et il se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre quelque chose à manger chez James et Lily.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu descendre en bas de la petite falaise où il se trouvait et aller chercher quelque chose à manger mais soyons honnêtes, il avait vraiment une putain de flemme ! Il sourit à ces propres pensées en repensant à sa mère et la tête de poisson hors de l'eau quand il lui avait tenu à peu près les mêmes paroles quand elle lui avait ordonné d'apprendre la généalogie de sa famille. Une heure dans le placard de l'elfe avec un épouvantard comme compagnon avait suffit au petit Sirius de douze ans comme punition, il la connaissait par coeur sa famille, et ce encore aujourd'hui...

Patmol passa trois jours ici avant de repartir encore plus loin. Il continua à voyager comme ça pendant deux ou trois semaines il ne savait pas trop. Mais d'après les décorations qu'il avait dans les quelques villes qu'il avait survolé, Halloween approchait. Un jour, alors qu'il venait de se poser à proximité d'un petit village moldu, Sirius ressentit comme une pointe dans le coeur et son souffle se coupa. La sensation passa immédiatement mais le mal était fait, Sirius se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose, il devait vite retourner voir si Peter allait bien, quelque chose clochait. Sirius se repéra rapidement par rapport au soleil et enfourcha sa moto. Il démarra avec une telle vitesse qu'il faillit être désarçonné, mais là c'était le dernier de ses soucis, il fallait qu'il arrive à temps. Il poussa sa moto à fond, la sentant grincer par moment sous la pression.

Au bout de deux heures à foncer à cette vitesse, il n'en pouvait réellement plus, sa tête bourdonnait ses mains lui faisaient un mal de chien mais il ne pensait qu'au visage de son frère, les yeux vides, espérant arriver à temps. Il vit enfin la cabane miteuse qui abritait Peter. Il se posa avec une grande violence sur le sol, ayant quasiment sauter de l'engin avant que celui n'aterrisse. Il ne fit guère attention à la douleur qui traversa sa cheville et se mit à courir, défonçant presque la porte d'entrée.

« PETER !? » Hurla-t-il, espèrant de tout son coeur que son ami allait lui répondre.

Mais seul le silence répondit à son appel. Il parcourut toutes les pièces : rien. Pas une trace de Peter, pas une trace de lutte même pas une cuillère au sol, rien. C'était bizarre, ce lieu renfermait un secret. Soudain son pincement au coeur s'accentua.

« James. » Souffla-t-il soudain encore plus paniqué.

Il sortit en courant à toutes jambes et enfourcha de nouveau sa moto. Il lui faudrait un bon quart d'heure pour arriver chez James et Lily. Ce fut le quart d'heure le plus long de sa vie. Il faisait déjà nuit en cette nuit froide d'Halloween. Alors qu'il arrivait presque à destination et qu'il entamait sa descente, il sentit une décharge électrique traverser son corps avec une telle intensité qu'il eut l'impression d'être rentré en plein dans un mur. Sa moto s'affola et il fut désarçonné, à cinq mètres du sol. La chûte fut violente mais sans trop de gravité. Sirius releva les yeux, au pied de la maison des Potter. Il allait avancer vers la grille mais une violente lumière s'échappa de la maison, comme si toutes les lumières avaient été allumés en même temps.

Il sentit alors plus qu'il n'entendit un hurlement strident à glacer le sang qui le força à se boucher les oreilles. Cela dura dix bonnes secondes avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau entendre. Il se releva, hébété, et repartit en titubant un peu vers la porte des Potter. Son coeur tomba très bas quand il se rendit compte que la porte était défoncée. Il ralentit le pas, pas sûr d'être capable de voir ce qu'il allait voir. Dans l'entrée, il vit un trou de la taille d'un cognard dans le mur de gauche qui donnait maintenant une grande vue du salon. Tout y était détruit et de longues traces de brûlures typiques des traces que laissaient les sortilèges étaient visibles sur les murs. Il avança lentement dans la pièce, tremblant de tout son corps et arriva devant le corps de James.

« Cornedrue ! » Hurla-t-il plein de désespoir.

Il retourna délicatement son ami pour qu'il soit sur le dos et respira un peu plus facilement quand il remarqua que celui-ci était vivant. Il était même assez conscient pour le reconnaître.

« Sirius... » Dit-il difficilement. « Il est là...Voldemort... »

Et il retomba dans l'inconscience. Sirius le regarda horrifié. Son ami n'était pas gravement blessé mais il aurait besoin de soin et rapidement. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser Lily et le petit Harry seuls face au monstre. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il donna rapidement l'alerte maximale grâce à son Patronus et se releva lentement. Il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussé et décida donc de monter à l'étage le plus silencieusement possible. Les marches craquaient horriblement sous ses pieds et il jurait intérieurement. Il monta lentement, le plus calmement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Le silence était tellement lourd...

« Faîtes qu'ils soient vivants, faîtes qu'Il ne soit pas là... »

Et il répétait cela dans sa tête telle une longue litanie. Arrivé en haut, il sut tout de suite où il devait aller, la chambre de Harry. La porte était défoncée ainsi qu'une partie du mur qui l'entourait. Patmol ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Qu'allait-il découvrir dans cette chambre ? Et ce silence oppressant depuis qu'il était rentré dans la maison...

Il s'appuya contre le mur et d'un geste brusque entra dans la chambre prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Harry le regardait en souriant, jouant avec une meche de sa maman.

HPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPL

Peter n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela avait été si facile de convaincre Sirius de son idée ! Il le trouvait tellement stupide ! Comment pouvait-il croîre un seul instant que Remus était l'espion ? Encore une fois, cela avait été tellement simple d'amener le doute chez les amis avec des questions innocentes le faisant passer pour un imbécile. Mais il ne l'était pas. Oh ça non. Lui n'était pas un imbécile. Il était très intelligent. Bien plus que ces bellâtres de James et Sirius. Il avait su voir le potentiel du maître, il avait compris à temps qu'il mourrait en restant auprès du vieux fou.

Comment ? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir ce que lui voyait ? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ? Mais tant pis pour eux. Lui il avait su. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il s'était senti tellement puissant quand le maître lui avait confié la mission de devenir le Gardien du Secret...Et Sirius avait marché, de long en large. Et quand il était revenu lui annoncer qu'il était officieusement destiné à être le gardien, il avait du se retenir d'éclater de rire à la face de ce sale cabot stupide qui avait toujours attiré l'attention.

Mais il devait faire attention, il avait bien senti que Lily-Je-Sais-Tout-Potter le regardait différement. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance...cette sale sang de bourbe ! Il avait encore du jouer la comédie auprès d'eux, leur faisant croire qu'il comprenait la gravité de la situation, qu'il les pleignait réellement...FOUTAISE ! Il leur aurait craché à la figure oui...

Quand le sortilège avait été réalisé, il n'avait pu aller prévenir son maître immédiatement. Trop risqué. Il avait attendu, comme le lui avait enseigné le maître. Et quand un soir, la veille d'Halloween, il était sûr de ne pas être surveillé, il s'était enfui rejoindre son maître. Celui-ci l'avait accueuilli comme un prince, le félicitant pour son travail et le faisant acclamer par ses mangemorts, leur disant qu'ils devraient tous prendre exemple sur lui. Ce sentiment furieux qu'il avait senti en lui, la fierté, il en frissonnait encore alors qu'il buvait un verre de vin rouge dans le manoir Malefoy.

Ses anciens amis ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants. Mais ça le laissait froid. Lui était vivant. Lui était fort, puissant et reconnu ! Alors que ses « amis » aillent se faire foutre...

HPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPL

Quand on avait annoncé à Voldemort que l'espion était de retour, le Lord avait sourit. S'il était revenu c'est qu'il avait accomplit sa mission, sinon, trouillard comme il était, il se serait réfugié dans les robes de ses amis. C'est pourquoi il accueuillit ce gros rat comme l'un de ses meilleurs mangemorts, lui laissant penser qu'il avait une quelconque importance. À vrai dire, Voldemort avait bien l'intention de s'en débarasser après avoir éliminé le fils Potter. Ce rat n'était pas fiable, il pouvait très bien se retourner contre lui si Dumbledore lui faisait suffisament peur.

« Alors mon petit Peter... »Dit Voldemort avec un sourire carnassier. « Aurais-tu un petit secret à me raconter ? »

Et le rat lui donna l'adresse de la demeure. Trop facile. Mais il devrait attendre. Il était trop tard pour attaquer ce soir, il ne fallait pas se précipiter, et puis...Halloween était le lendemain. La fête de la peur...un beau symbôle...

HPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPL

James aimait son fils. Vraiment, c'était la chair de sa chair, la preuve de son amour avec Lily, son fils, sa fierté...et il aurait pu continuer des heures ! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être réveillé la nuit par les cris de son fils...Il ne supportait pas ! Voyant que Lily faisait la sourde oreille, il décida de se lever pour aller réconforter son bébé. Il entra doucement dans la chambre de l'enfant qui hurlait de toutes ses forces.

« Ben alors bonhomme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Ai fai un ch'mar. » Gémit le petit Harry.

« Un cauchemar ? »

« Vi...mais me souviens pu'. »

« Allez viens-là bonhomme ! »

James prit son fils dans ses bras et lui fit un gros calin. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, le petit bonhomme s'endormit. James le reposa délicatement et retourna dans son lit. Il s'endormait de nouveau quand les cris de Harry résonnèrent. Il se résigna, prêt à dormir dans la chambre de son fils...

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait mal partout, il n'avait pas pu bouger de la nuit, son fils dans ses bras et lui dormant sur la chaise à côté du berceau. À l'entrée de la chambre se tenait sa femme, un regard aimant qui lui réchauffait le coeur.

« Désolée de ne pas m'être levée cette nuit. » Dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui prit Harry des bras et le déposa dans son berceau avec toute la délicatesse d'une mère. Il la regarda faire sans bouger, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, rougissant légèrement sous le regard de son mari.

« Tu es la femme de ma vie. » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Lily lui sourit et vint lui déposer un léger baiser.

« Et toi l'homme de la mienne. » Répondit-elle.

La journée passa dans le calme et la sérénité. Les deux époux savaient qu'ils étaient en danger mais si le Lord Noir avait du les attaquer, il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt. N'est-ce pas ?

Lily venait de coucher Harry et redessendait dans le salon pour s'installer avec son mari devant le feu de la cheminée. Ils trouvaient cela tous deux reposants et aimaient à se retrouver simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, sentant l'amour de l'autre. Ils somnolaient tous deux quand un grand fracas eut lieu. Ils se regardèrent une seconde et comprirent dans les yeux de l'autre qu'ils étaient attaqués. D'un simple regard ils surent ce qu'ils avaient à faire. James leva instantanément sa baguette et visa le mur.

« Destructurum ! »Lança-t-il.

Un gros trou se fit dans le mur, projetant des débris dans tout le hall. Lily se précipita alors vers l'étage pour protéger Harry. Mais alors qu'il entendait ses pas grimper les marches il vit par le trou qu'il venait de faire dans le mur deux fentes rouges le fixer ardemment. Il fut soudain pris de panique et hurla à pleins poumons.

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir... »

Il dût se taîre pour esquiver un sort qui fusa vers lui et laissa une longue traînée noirâtre derrière lui. Le combat commença, violent, destructeur, mais à l'issue ô combien certaine...

James ne pouvait pas tenir le rythme de Voldemort, et celui-ci s'en régalait. Le Lord Noir finit par désarmer James et lui lança un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une profonte coupure en croix se dessina sur son torse et vint même érafler sa joue. Cornedrue fut projeté contre le mur et malgré toute sa volonté, s'évanouit. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut fut pour sa femme et son fils, espérant qu'ils aient eut le temps de s'enfuir...

HPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPL

Quand Lily était montée à l'étage pour protéger son fils et qu'elle avait compris que Voldemort se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé, elle avait eut tellement peur qu'un sanglot s'était échappé de sa gorge. Elle s'était mise à courir de toutes ses jambes et avait ouvert avec fracas la chambre de Harry. Son fils la regardait avec un sourire.

« Maman ! » Cria-t-il fier de lui.

Mais Lily put à peine lui adresser un mince sourire. Elle se tourna vers la porte et y appliqua tous les sorts de protection qu'elle connaissait. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas très efficace mais ils pourraient toujours gagner du temps. Elle était coincée dans cette chambre et elle dut encore étouffer un sanglot en pensant à son mari en bas avec le monstre...

Il y eut soudain un silence dérangeant, lourd. Puis des pas dans l'escalier. L'homme qui montait n'était pas préssé, n'était pas James...Elle eut alors le fol espoir que ce soit Sirius, ou Remus, ou n'importe qui pourvu que ce ne soit pas le monstre.

Toc toc !

Les deux coups résonnèrent contre la porte comme si la personne derrière demandait la permission d'entrer. Elle recula, se mettant devant le berceau.

Toc toc !

Elle ne réagit pas plus cette deuxième fois, complètement tétanysée devant ce qui allait arriver.

Et soudain un bruit énorme s'éleva quand elle vit tout le mur entourant la porte se fissurer puis exploser dans toute la pièce. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Harry pour le protéger de son corps. Le choc fut violent. Elle se retourna, le dos en bouillie et se retrouva face aux deux yeux rouges du monstre...

« Pas Harry, » Supplia-t-elle. « Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! »

« Pousse-toi, espèce di'diote...Allez, pousse-toi...

Et il la projeta tel une brindille sur le mur d'à côté. Elle fut secouée mais revint immédiatement devant le berceau. Entre le berceau et Voldemort.

« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... »

Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette en direction du berceau, cherchant un angle.

« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié...ayez pitié... »

« Endoloris. »

Lily se tordit de douleur, hurlant, mais resta devant le berceau, faisant le serment de donner sa vie pour celle de son fils. Le monstre en face d'elle se mit à rire d'une voix suraigüe et lança d'une voix pleine de joie sadique : « Avada Kedavra ! ». Lily ouvrit grand les bras, protégeant de son corps sa chair, son sang, son fils...

Elle tomba alors contre le berceau, pendant dans une position impossible...

« Alors voyons qui se cache dans ce berceau...C'est toi qui serait capable de me tuer ? Ne me faîtes pas rire...Avada Kedavra ! »

Mais le sort ricocha, frappant le Lord Noir de plein fouet. L'air s'emplit de magie qui fit claquer l'air et dans un hurlement strident, Lord Voldemort disparut...

HPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPLHPPL

Sirius s'appuya contre le mur et d'un geste brusque entra dans la chambre prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Harry le regardait en souriant, jouant avec une mèche de sa maman. Sa maman qui fixait le vide, les yeux voilés par la mort. Il fut pris de nausées et rendit tout ce que contenait son estomac...

Ce n'était pas possible, pas Lily. Non Lily ne pouvait pas être...James ne pourrait plus vivre sans...Non...Et Harry ? Non...Lily...

La suite des évènements fut floue pour Sirius, il se souvint être questionné par Dumbledore, les pleurs de McGonagall à la vue de son ancien élève puis plus rien, il s'était endormi, ou évanoui, il ne savait pas trop. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'eut Patmol fut « Comment un tel monstre avait-il pu briser une si belle famille ? ».

La famille Potter était détruite, mais pour l'instant, ni James ni Harry ne le savaient, ils ne savaient pas non plus que partout dans le monde sorcier on fétaît déjà la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tué par Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ??

* * *


	2. Piège à rat et langue de vipère

_Synopsis__ :_

_Ma mère est morte, mon père en est devenu Cracmol et moi, j'ai un mage noir qui veut ma peau. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis l'Elu bien sûr._

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**_

_**Après avoir appris de la bouche de Queudver l'emplacement des Potter, Voldemort se rend chez eux, blesse grièvement James et tue Lily. Cependant, son sort se retourne contre lui lorsqu'il s'attaque au plus jeune des membres de la famille.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Piège à Rat et Langue de Vipère**

Quand il avait repris ses esprits, Sirius, fou de rage, était parti à la recherche de Peter. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait ce gros balourd, c'est pourquoi il se rendit de nouveau dans la vieille bicoque où il avait laissé Peter, pour sa _sécurité_.

Sur place il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect, sauf ce sentiment entêtant qu'il n'avait su définir la veille. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue, Sirius découvrit qu'il s'agissait de magie noire, quelqu'un en avait fait ici, lui qui avait été baigné dedans toute son enfance pouvait le sentir.

Il fouilla les lieux, retournant chaque objet, déplaçant les meubles, éventrant le lit et fouillant les vêtements, mais il ne trouva rien. De rage, il pulvérisa tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main.

Puis il se mit à réfléchir. Si Peter n'avait rien laissé ici, peut-être avait-il laissé quelque chose chez lui. Ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme, le jeune Black sortit d'un pas rapide de la pièce qu'il venait de dévaster, quitta les lieux, puis transplana.

Il refusait de penser à Lily ou à James. Il refusait d'imaginer le regard accusateur qu'il recevrait sûrement. C'était lui qui avait proposé de prendre le petit Peter comme Gardien, c'était à cause de lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Peter, il eut le cœur qui lui remonta dans la gorge. Ce salopard, il pouvait le voir à travers la fenêtre, se prélassant dans un fauteuil près du feu, un verre à la main. Cette vermine, ce petit cloporte, il était là, comme s'il n'avait pas trahi, comme si la mort de Lily ne comptait pas.

Sirius leva sa baguette, les yeux fous, visant le rat à travers la fenêtre. Ce dernier sembla sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose car il jeta un œil du côté de la fenêtre. Son regard accrocha celui de Sirius. Il sembla se décomposer en un instant.

Patmol ne laissa aucune chance à Peter d'esquiver.

« Avada … »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa formule, propulsé sur le côté par quelque chose de très puissant. Le sort vert partit dans les airs, frappant le toit qui explosa dans une gerbe de flammes. Sirius roula sur le sol, le souffle coupé avant de se retrouver face à celui qui venait de le plaquer de tout son poids.

« Remus ? »

Le choc que ressentit le jeune homme n'eut d'égal que le regard bestial que lui renvoya Lupin. La lune avait beau n'être pleine que dans une semaine, quand le descendant des Black regardait son ami loup-garou, il avait bien l'impression de se retrouver face à un monstre mythique. Il n'avait pu que déglutir difficilement avant de se faire plaquer au sol avec violence pour la seconde fois.

« TU L'AS TUE ! »

Dans ce hurlement, ce cri presque inhumain, Sirius put sentir la haine, l'incompréhension, le déni, le reproche de son ami, et il fut incapable de répondre, paralysé par les deux billes brillantes qui le fixaient.

« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi _pourquoi_ Sirius ! »

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile, il était si bien dans ces draps blancs et chauds, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller qui, bien qu'un peu rêche, restait très confortable. Il se tourna sur sa droite, gardant toujours les yeux fermés et chercha de la main sa Lily pour se lover contre elle. Mais il ne la trouva pas.

Elle devait s'être levée pour s'occuper de Harry. Oui, c'était ça, elle s'occupait de Harry et allait revenir vite. Il n'avait qu'à se rendormir, quand il se réveillerait elle serait revenue, et il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras.

James se rendormit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, remontant machinalement les couvertures sur ses épaules : il avait un peu froid sans sa Lily quand même …

* * *

« NON ! »

Le hurlement fut déchirant, comme une plainte, comme un refus.

« TU MENS ! _TU MENS_ ! PERSONNE NE PEUT VAINCRE LE MAITRE ! PERSONNE NE PEUT VAINCRE _MON_ MAITRE ! »

Le sort partit comme une balle, claquant l'air. Le mangemort s'écroula, se tortillant sur le sol en hurlant.

« Tu mens … » répéta-t-elle les yeux fous alors qu'elle regardait le corps convulser sur le sol.

Personne dans la salle ne disait mot, mais bon nombre s'entre-regardaient. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment mort, beaucoup d'entre eux finiraient à Azkaban …

« Je … Je ne mens pas ! » Haletait-il, tentant vainement de résister au sortilège. « R…regardez la marque ! Elle a disparu ! »

Dans un mouvement de cape, tous relevèrent leur manche. Un silence terrifié s'installa quand ils virent leur bras nu. Sans Seigneur des Ténèbres pour les protéger, le ministère ne mettrait pas longtemps à retrouver leur trace …

Bellatrix regardait son bras d'un air dégouté, une magie aussi puissante que la marque ne pouvait disparaître tant que son créateur était en vie. Pourtant, elle le sentait, elle savait que son maitre était en vie ! Quelque part, affaibli, mais en vie.

« Croupton ! » reprit-elle, se tournant vers un mangemort qui se tenait en retrait. « Tu viens avec moi, nous allons retrouver mon maitre, prends deux hommes avec toi, nous partons dans cinq minutes … »

Bellatrix jeta alors un regard au corps à ses pieds et arrêta son sort.

« Retourne à ton poste, et reste auprès de l'enfant, je veux en apprendre plus sur lui. »

Le mangemort au sol se mit à quatre pattes, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Après un rapide hochement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, il se releva et transplana.

* * *

Quand Alice Londubat était venue le voir, des larmes plein les yeux et la lèvre tremblante, Remus s'était écroulé dans son fauteuil. Seule la mort d'un de ses amis les plus proches pouvaient expliquer la venue de l'auror dans sa modeste demeure.

Elle lui avait expliqué que Voldemort avait attaqué les Potter, avait tué Lily, gravement blessé James puis avait disparu, semblant avoir été vaincu par le plus jeune membre de la famille Potter.

Lily. Celle qu'il avait aimée quand il était plus jeune, avant de s'effacer quand il avait vu toute l'affection que lui portait James, était morte. Il n'avait jamais regretté de se retirer, et avec le temps, il avait appris à considérer Lily comme une amie, comme une sœur, comme une Maraudeuse …

Puis tout fut clair. Voldemort l'avait tuée. Voldemort savait où étaient les Potter. Sirius était un traitre.

Avant de laisser le temps à Alice de finir ses explications, il était déjà sur le perron de sa porte, franchissant les limites anti-transplanage et disparaissant dans un CRAC sonore.

La rage au ventre, il réapparut près de chez Peter, il devait prévenir ce dernier, il devait lui faire comprendre que Sirius avait trahi, que Sirius devait mourir.

L'animal en lui n'avait jamais été aussi présent, et l'espace d'un instant, Remus eut l'impression d'être dans la Cabane Hurlante pendant l'une de ses transformations. Le fugace instant où le loup en lui prend le dessus, où la part humaine se retire pour laisser la place aux instincts monstrueux, bestiaux et destructeurs.

Et il le vit, planqué derrière un bosquet, près de chez Peter.

Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il … ?

Remus sentit le loup hurler.

Il vit Sirius lever sa baguette, le visage déformé par la haine. Le loup prit alors le dessus. Remus fonça, courant plus vite qu'un humain ne pouvait le faire.

Il ne laisserait pas un autre de ses amis mourir aujourd'hui. Pas de la main de quelqu'un d'autre en tout cas.

* * *

Peter avait finalement quitté le manoir Malefoy, mais ne voulant pas retourner dans cette baraque croupissante où l'avait déposé le cabot pour sa _sûreté_, il était retourné chez lui, pensant être en sécurité.

Cependant, une heure à peine être rentré chez lui, quand il avait vu Sirius, il avait tout lu dans ses yeux : la haine, la trahison et la mort. Il avait su qu'il était démasqué. Quand il avait vu le bout de la baguette pointé sur lui se mettre à briller d'une lueur verte, il avait cru sa dernière heure venue, incapable de bouger, paralysé par la peur.

Il avait sursauté en voyant Remus plaqué Sirius avec une violence incroyable. Le sort de mort qui lui était destiné partit s'écraser dans les étages de sa maison dans une explosion étourdissante. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Peter se transforma en rat, fuyant à travers les débris et, une fois qu'il eut atteint les limites des sorts de protection, transplana.

* * *

Remus écoutait Sirius parler à toute vitesse, les sanglots rendant ses propos presque incompréhensibles. Mais il comprenait tout. Il relâcha son étreinte sur la gorge de son ami sans se rappeler l'avoir saisi.

Le loup-garou parla alors, retenant du mieux qu'il put les sanglots qui lui vrillaient la gorge.

« Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

Son intonation laissait plus paraître le reproche qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Sirius le sentit aussi et regarda son ami avec une honte sans bornes.

« Nous avons été tellement idiots, _j'ai_ été tellement idiot, j'ai cru que tu étais le traitre, j'ai cru que tu nous avais trahi. »

Remus relâcha Sirius et tomba en arrière. Tous deux se regardèrent, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Vous êtes mes seuls amis, vous avez su accepter ma _maladie _… »

« Ce n'est pas une maladie. » interrompit machinalement Sirius, arrachant un soupir mi-amusé mi-agacé à son ami.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, jamais je n'aurais pu vous trahir, vous représentez tellement pour moi, vous êtes comme une seconde famille et je … je … »

Remus ne parvint pas à finir, la gorge trop serrée. Il baissa les yeux et ne vit pas Sirius se lever puis l'étreindre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Patmol ne s'écarte, un peu gêné.

Ce fut Lunard qui interrompit le silence.

« Si tu n'étais pas le Gardien alors c'était … »

« Peter. On a voulu bluffer Voldemort, ça s'est retourné contre nous. J'étais à sa poursuite quand tu m'as rattrapé. »

Remus se releva et fixa son ami d'un regard lourd et sombre.

« Tu sais ce que nous devons faire Patmol ? »

La voix était faible, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Et dire que nous lui avons tout offert … Qu'est devenu le petit Peter qui a donné le meilleur de lui-même pour nous accompagner les soirs de pleine lune ? »

Nouveau silence. Sirius se leva à son tour, répondant d'une voix lente.

« Je crois qu'il est mort il y a bien longtemps … »

« En tout cas, Peter le mangemort doit mourir. » souffla Remus. « A la mémoire de Lily. »

« Et qu'importent les conséquences. »

D'un même mouvement, les deux amis transplanèrent sans se concerter, devinant tous les deux l'endroit où s'était rendu Peter. Ils ne laissèrent aucune trace derrière eux, aucune trace de la promesse funeste qu'ils s'étaient faites de répandre le sang d'un de leurs amis.

* * *

« Il faut que nous trouvions l'espion. » Siffla Bellatrix. « Il a donné des informations au maitre, il doit savoir où est notre Seigneur … »

« Mais on ne sait même pas qui est l'espion ! » S'exclama un des trois mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient.

« Silence ! Je sais tout des actions de mon maitre ! Il me dit tout ! Je suis sa préférée ! »

Le mangemort qui avait parlé se ratatina sur place, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde défier cette femme. Dans le silence lourd qui s'installa, Bellatrix se mit à faire les cent pas, les gestes saccadés et violents. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était mise à marcher, elle s'arrêta et les fixa tour à tour.

« Je sais où nous devons aller. »

* * *

Peter ne savait plus quoi faire, lorsqu'il avait transplané dans une rue sorcière peu fréquentée, il était tombé par hasard sur la une de La Gazette du Sorcier : « Voldemort vaincu par Harry Potter, le Survivant. ».

Son monde s'était alors écroulé. Son maitre vaincu, il redevenait le petit Peter dont tout le monde se moquait. Pire encore, il devenait un traitre aux yeux de tous.

C'est pourquoi il se sentait si perdu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des initiatives, généralement c'était James ou Sirius qui se chargeait d'élaborer les plans, lui se contentait de suivre bien gentiment.

Il finit de lire les articles consacrés à la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aucune idée ne germa dans sa petite tête durant ce laps de temps. Par désespoir de cause, il transplana devant chez sa mère. Sa _chère_ mère qui le rabaissait continuellement, le comparant à son père, lui disant à quel point ce dernier était cent fois mieux que lui, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ses amis …

Au moins, elle pourrait toujours lui servir d'otage en cas de besoin. Oui, c'était ça, il devait fuir et ne jamais revenir …

Lorsqu'il transplana devant chez elle, une série de craquements caractéristiques de transplanage retentit à sa suite. Peter dut se jeter au sol pour éviter les nombreux sorts qui explosèrent au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Harry pleurait dans son berceau magique. Il était tout seul. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur quatre sorciers habillés de noir.

* * *

« Professeur McGonagall, il faut bien que vous compreniez une chose, il n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse refaire de la magie un jour. »

Un ange passa, apportant avec lui stupéfaction et horreur.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que, que James Potter est devenu un _Cracmol_ ? »

La tête que faisait la directrice-adjointe aurait pu être cocasse si la situation n'avait pas été si grave. Le médicomage approuva d'un signe de tête puis ajouta d'un ton mécanique :

« Rien n'est sûr pour le moment, nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille. Peut-être pourra-t-il reprendre une vie normale, nous ne savons pas quel est le sort qu'il a reçu, mais il semblerait qu'il ait attaqué l'essence même de sa magie, la désagrégeant comme le ferait de l'acide au contact de la peau. »

Le professeur s'effondra dans son fauteuil, les yeux exorbités, fixant sans le voir le jeune médicomage.

« Bien sûr, avec du repos et l'abolition de la pratique de la magie pendant un long moment, il pourra sans nul doute retrouver l'usage de ses pouvoirs. En revanche, s'il ne relance ne serait-ce qu'un seul sort, il est inutile d'espérer un mieux. »

Le jeune homme, voyant que son allocution n'atteignait plus son auditrice, lança quelques paroles creuses de condoléances avant de se retirer.

Cependant le professeur le rappela.

« Où puis-je trouver l'enfant ? J'aimerais le voir. »

Le médicomage grimaça légèrement, ne semblant pas enclin à indiquer l'emplacement de la mascotte.

« Mr Scorn, dois-je vous rappeler que si vous avez obtenu ce poste, c'est grâce à mes appréciations dans votre dossier ? »

Le ton cassant du professeur McGonagall ramena le médicomage des années en arrière et l'espace d'un instant il ressembla à un élève pris sur le fait. Il sembla alors beaucoup plus enclin à partager ses informations et offrit même le luxe à la vieille femme de l'amener à la chambre spéciale où résidait l'enfant.

Remerciant sèchement le médicomage qui s'empressa de fuir avant de devoir céder devant son ancien professeur, celle-ci entra, avant de se figer.

« Mais, nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! »

Les quatre sorciers en blouse noire qui se tenaient autour du berceau sursautèrent avant de se retourner. L'un deux, plus vieux et plus sec que les autres s'approcha d'elle à grand pas, semblant furieux de l'irruption.

« Nous allons étudier l'enfant que croyez-vous ? » S'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« _Pardon_ ? »

Le professeur McGonagall porta une main à son cœur alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? » Intervint un autre des quatre sorciers. « Ce gamin a survécu à un sortilège de mort et ne s'en sort qu'avec une cicatrice sur le front, vous imaginez les avancées de la science magique que cela implique ? »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça ! Cet enfant a survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous êtes là en train de l'étudier comme du vulgaire bétail ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça. »

Les sorciers échangèrent un sourire sardonique, assez peu impressionnés par la diatribe de la femme.

« Nous avons l'accord du Ministre. » Se vanta l'un d'eux qui agitait lentement sa baguette entre les yeux du bébé. Ce dernier tentait d'attraper la baguette, babillant tranquillement. La seule femme du groupe ricana méchamment.

N'insistant pas plus, la directrice-adjointe repartit, tellement raide que même l'impartiale justice en eut été jalouse. Elle traversa l'hôpital à une vitesse incroyable, se rendant aussi rapidement que possible à l'une des cheminées de communication.

Attrapant à la volée une poignée de poudre de cheminette elle s'écria « Poudlard, Bureau du directeur ! », aussitôt, les flammes virèrent au vert et avant même que les dernières poussières de poudre verte tombent sur le sol, elle tourbillonnait à une vitesse incroyable.

* * *

A peine avaient-ils transplané que Sirius et Remus durent se cacher derrière un muret sous la pluie de sorts qui s'abattit sur eux. Comment auraient-ils pu prévoir qu'ils transplaneraient au même endroit que quatre mangemorts enragés ?

Les deux sorciers tentèrent tant bien que mal d'en désarmer un ou deux mais les quatre mangemorts étaient bien trop forts et organisés. Quand Remus se fit frapper par un Doloris, Sirius n'hésita pas : il agrippa la main de son ami et les fit transplaner tous deux.

* * *

Une fois les deux sorciers partis, Bellatrix arracha son capuchon et poussa un cri de hargne victorieuse. Son regard s'attarda alors sur la forme tremblante étalée sur le sol : Pettigrow.

Elle l'agrippa par le col et transplana aussitôt, ne tenant pas à rester dans un endroit aussi découvert.

* * *

« Remus est-ce que ça va ? »

Ce dernier était engourdi par le Doloris qu'il venait de recevoir mais il n'en montra rien, prenant sur lui, après tout, ses transformations étaient tout aussi douloureuses.

« Tu l'as vu ? » Demanda-t-il plutôt.

Sirius opina avant de répondre.

« Il a été emmené par les mangemorts à l'heure qu'il est, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus pour le moment … »

« Retournons auprès de James, je veux être là quand il se réveillera. »

Sirius pâlit violemment.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Sirius. » Comprit le loup garou.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais Lunard pouvait voir dans les yeux de son ami qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu. Sans échanger un autre mot, ils transplanèrent à nouveau.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas arrêté de la matinée, il n'était que onze heures et il avait déjà eu deux rendez-vous avec le Ministre, une réunion avec quelques membres de l'Ordre et une visite du Commandant des Aurors. Voldemort à peine disparu que déjà des dizaines de sorciers s'étaient rendus au Ministère prétendant avoir été possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Albus poussa un profond soupir en s'étirant paresseusement dans son fauteuil, d'un geste machinal il attrapa un bonbon au citron qu'il suçota avec un plaisir enfantin.

« On ne peut pas dire que le Directeur de Poudlard soit très vigoureux … » retentit une voix cassante attirant le regard du vieil homme vers les hauteurs des murs de son bureau. « De mon temps … »

« De votre temps, » coupa Albus d'une voix calme « et encore à ce jour, vous avez été le directeur le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard mon cher Phineas. »

Avant que le dit Phineas n'ait pu répondre, une gerbe de flammes vertes sortit de la cheminée privée du directeur de Poudlard. Se relevant d'un geste rapide, Albus se dirigea à grands pas vers son âtre avant d'accueillir d'un sourire chaleureux sa directrice-adjointe. Sourire qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand il remarqua l'expression que celle-ci arborait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Pressa-t-il.

« Albus, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages d'élite, ils sont en train d'étudier le petit Harry ! »

Les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent sous le choc, et quand il reprit la voix, le professeur McGonagall ne put éviter le frisson qui la parcourut.

« Ecartez-vous Minerva, j'arrive … »

* * *

« Réponds vermine ! Où as-tu emmené le maitre ! Dis-nous tout ! »

Peter pleurnichait sur le sol, la sorcière face à lui le terrifiait. Il la connaissait vaguement, elle avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard en même temps que lui, bien qu'étant un peu plus âgé. Elle lui avait toujours fait peur …

« _Parle_ ! »

Et il parla. Il expliqua ce qu'il avait dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment il avait convaincu Sirius et James, et donna l'adresse à Bellatrix. Celle-ci ne lui jeta pas même un regard, se concertant avec les autres mangemorts sur le plan à suivre pour se rendre à Godric's Hollow sans se faire repérer par les troupes d'aurors qui devaient pulluler.

Peter tomba à genoux, des larmes de rage lui coulant des yeux. Une vermine, c'est tout ce qu'il était pour eux. Cette sorcière, cette Bellatrix, elle lui faisait l'affront de lui tourner le dos, ne le considérant même pas comme un sorcier capable de lui faire du mal. En pareille situation, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça avec Sirius ou James, ou même avec la Sang de Bourbe de Lily …

Quel était l'intérêt de passer du côté des mangemorts si c'était pour être traiter d'une façon encore pire que lorsqu'il était avec ses amis ? A quoi bon tous ses sacrifices si le résultat n'était pas au bout du chemin ?

Un raté. Il n'était qu'un raté.

* * *

Quand les deux amis arrivèrent dans la chambre de James, celui-ci dormait toujours paisiblement, apparemment à des centaines de kilomètres des malheurs qui l'entouraient. Ils s'assirent sans bruit, restant juste auprès du jeune homme.

Qu'allaient-ils lui dire ? Comment réagirait-il ? Tant de questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas de réponse. Cependant, une souleva plus les interrogations que les autres : où était Harry ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une Minerva McGonagall pincée arriva en tenant aussi délicatement que possible le bébé qu'ils eurent le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Etudier ?! » S'insurgea Sirius. « _Etudier_ ?! Mais pour qui se prennent ces sales petits enc … »

« Mr Black ! » S'exclama le professeur.

Celui-ci se tut mais continua de fulminer sur place. Remus quant à lui s'était levé et avait les poings tellement serrés que les jointures de ses mains en étaient blanches.

« Et ensuite ? » Insista Remus. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Un sourire sardonique s'étala sur le visage du professeur.

« Eh bien … » répondit-elle lentement. « Albus s'en est mêlé. »

* * *

Le vieux directeur ne s'était, pour une fois, pas embarrassé des convenances. Il ne s'était pas présenté, n'avait pas pris la peine de demander d'explications et n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur la jeune femme à bout portant – geste somme toute indigne de la part d'un gentleman. Il avait tout de même eu la délicatesse de molletonner le sol avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

« Cet enfant est sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à ce que son père puisse assurer son rôle. » Avait-il déclarer d'une voix douce et aimable. « Aussi, je vous serais gré de ne pratiquer aucune médecine inappropriée sur ce bambin. »

« V-vous n'avez pas le droit ! » S'était insurgé le médicomage en chef. « Vous … Je vais prévenir le ministre ! »

« Mais faîtes donc mon cher monsieur, je ne doute pas un seul instant que le ministre est au courant de vos agissements, le devrais-je ? »

Le teint du médicomage devint cireux alors que ses collègues le regardaient, outrés.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que le ministre ne cautionne pas ces expertises ?! »

« Oh je puis vous assurer que le ministre ne permettrait jamais que telle chose arrive, » confirma Dumbledore « en revanche, je ne saurais être aussi formel en ce qui concerne les sbires de Voldemort … »

De cireux, le teint passa au rouge puis au violet, puis au blanc. Les deux autres médicomages encore debout – la jeune femme étant toujours fermement maintenue par un sort au sol – se reculèrent précipitamment à la fois du mangemort infiltré que du directeur qui irradiait de puissance.

Avant que le médico-mangemort n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense, McGonagall le pétrifia et le laissa s'écraser au sol, sans molletonnage.

* * *

Peter Pettigrow n'était pas l'être le plus intelligent, ni le plus beau et encore moins le plus courageux. En revanche, il fallait lui reconnaître un instinct de survie indéniable qui lui avait servi à de nombreuses reprises au cours des dernières heures.

C'est pourquoi il avait vite compris qu'il fallait fuir le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible de la folie de cette Bellatrix. Cependant, avant de s'enfuir, il avait eu le temps d'entendre des mangemorts faire des rapports à Lestrange, les aurors tentaient de suivre les traces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'était donc pas mort. Il serait donc bientôt de retour.

S'il voulait vivre, il devait revenir dans les bonnes grâces du maitre. Et quoi de mieux que la mort d'un des instigateurs d'une de ses défaites ?

Peter vérifia que personne ne l'observait, se releva et transplana.

Il devait tuer Harry Potter.

* * *

« Comment Dumbledore a-t-il su que le médicomage était un mangemort ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, » avoua McGonagall « toujours est-il qu'il avait bien le tatouage. »

Remus resserra son emprise sur le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras puis son regard se porta sur James, toujours endormi.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il ne pourra plus refaire de magie ? » s'enquit-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit le médicomage, il a supposé que si Mr Potter ne pratiquait plus de magie pendant quelques temps, ses pouvoirs pourraient revenir. »

Sirius hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

* * *

« J'ai attrapé un auror ! »

Bellatrix se retourna d'un seul mouvement, courant presque pour atteindre le mangemort qu'elle fixa d'un regard affamé.

« Personne ne t'a vu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave, s'approchant encore plus du mangemort.

« Personne ! » Affirma-t-il.

« Et _qui_ nous as-tu ramené ? »

On pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans la voix du mangemort.

« Franck Londubat. »

* * *

Infiltrer Ste Mangouste fut d'une grande simplicité pour Peter, il eut cependant plus de mal à rester discret par la suite, un rat dans un hôpital n'étant que peu commode.

Il mit un peu plus d'un quart d'heure à se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de James dont il avait découvert l'emplacement en écoutant les infirmières discuter de son état. Lorsqu'il entra sous sa forme animagus dans la chambre, il fut désemparé en voyant que le professeur McGonagall était là aussi : il n'aurait eu aucun mal à désarmer deux adversaires dans le dos, trois, c'était déjà une autre affaire. Le bébé avait été posé dans un petit berceau, en face du lit de James.

Contournant le plus discrètement et silencieusement possible les trois occupants, il se retransforma et enchaina aussi vite que le lui permettait ses capacités trois sorts de désarmement.

La surprise joua en sa faveur, car avant que quiconque n'ait réagit, Peter avait trois baguettes supplémentaires dans les mains.

* * *

Sirius n'avait rien vu venir, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire « Poudlard » il était ligoté et désarmé. Peter avait bien fait les choses, aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu, et même Remus n'avait pas senti sa présence.

« Vous voyez ! » exulta Queudver. « Même à trois vous n'êtes plus capables de me vaincre ! »

« Tu nous as attaqué dans le dos espèce de sale petit bonhomme. » grogna Remus. Son grognement ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à celui d'une bête qu'à celui d'un humain.

Peter ne l'écoutait pas, tout à son délire. Il s'approcha alors de Harry, lentement, la baguette levée.

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE LUI ! » Rugit Sirius, se débattant de toutes ses forces. « TU N'ES QU'UN TRAITRE PETER ! TU AS DEJA TUE LILY ! TU VEUX EN PLUS LA VIE DE SON FILS ?! »

Peter se tourna vers lui et le bâillonna d'un mouvement de baguette avant de se retourner vers Harry. Le professeur McGonagall étouffa un cri, détournant les yeux. Il leva sa baguette, la pointa sur la tête du bébé, à l'endroit même où une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair zébrait le front enfantin et …

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

La pièce s'illumina d'une lueur verte.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait un mauvais pressentiment : quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il avait appelé les aurors pour leur remettre le mangemort, il avait intercepté une brève discussion à voix basse, l'un d'eux s'étonnait du départ prématuré d'un des leurs.

Quand l'auror lui avait demandé de quelle façon il avait pu deviner que le médicomage était en réalité un mangemort, il n'avait répondu que d'un petit « la vieillesse a l'avantage de la connaissance sur l'impétuosité de la jeunesse », le type de phrase déstabilisante qu'il adorait lancer quand il était dans ses pensées et qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre sérieusement.

L'auror haussa les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête, comprenant visiblement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tirer quoi que ce soit du vieux manitou.

Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de démasquer le mangemort, le Ministre n'aurait jamais appuyé une telle demande sans son aval, et encore moins sans lui en avoir parlé. En revanche, les quelques mangemorts extrémistes qui subsistaient et qui tentaient de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à leur maitre en était tout à fait capables. Il se fustigea d'ailleurs mentalement de ne pas avoir fait plus surveiller Harry.

C'est pourquoi il le confia à Minerva, lui demandant de le garder auprès de son père et les amis de celui-ci et lui assurant qu'il passerait les voir lorsqu'il aurait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. Une fois sa directrice-adjointe partie, il se rendit à la volière pour envoyer un petit hibou au ministre afin de lui indiquer que des mangemorts avaient tenté d'utiliser son influence.

Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu étant donné le bazar impressionnant qui y régnait. Tout le monde se réjouissait, se félicitait de la « mort » du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il était difficile d'accéder à un hibou.

Prenant un bonbon au citron, Albus se rendit finalement jusqu'à la chambre de James. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la porte de celle-ci, lorsqu'il entendit prononcer le sort mortel et qu'il vit la lueur verte caractéristique filtrer à travers le bas de la porte qu'il comprit d'où lui venait son mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Il dormait si bien … Qui pouvait faire tout ce bruit ? A travers la brume apaisante qui l'entourait il pouvait vaguement sentir l'agitation.

« TU N'ES QU'UN TRAITRE PETER ! »

Peter ? Un traitre ? Ridicule.

« TU AS DEJA TUE LILY ! »

Lily … Morte ? Non … C'était idiot. Il devait rêver, oui c'était un mauvais rêve …

Pourtant …

Pourtant, Lily n'était toujours pas revenue. Son lit était toujours désespérément vide et froid. Ce lit, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le sien, mais qui lui était vaguement familier, comme cette odeur ambiante qu'il connaissait aussi …

L'odeur d'un hôpital. Que faisait-il à l'hopitâl ?

Tout lui revint alors : Voldemort les avait attaqué. Mais si Voldemort avait pu venir chez eux, c'est que Peter avait donné l'adresse. Peter, son ami, son ami le traitre.

Ses yeux marrons s'ouvrirent alors, l'esprit clair, incisif, il comprit la situation, son fils était en danger. Se redressant aussi vite qu'un cognard siffle l'air, il sentit l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines à l'urgence du moment. D'une magie instinctive, sa baguette posée sur la table basse à sa droite vola dans sa main. Bien que ne portant pas ses lunettes, sa vue fut plus perçante qu'à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il pointa son artefact sur le cœur de l'homme, du traitre, de l'assassin.

Son bras ne trembla pas lorsqu'il annonça d'une voix forte, expulsant toute la magie et la volonté dont il disposait :

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le sort frappa Peter en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci flotta une demi-seconde avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur. Mort.

James s'effondra, terrassé à la fois physiquement et émotionellement. Quelque chose avait disparu en lui, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de manque.


	3. La fin d'une ère

Synopsis :

_Ma mère est morte, mon père en est devenu Cracmol et moi, j'ai un mage noir qui veut ma peau. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis l'Elu bien sûr._

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**__** :**_

_**Le groupe des Maraudeurs explose, Peter se fait assassiner par James qui devient Cracmol. Remus se rend compte que ses amis ont pensé qu'il était le traitre et Sirius se sent responsable de la mort de Lily.**_

_**Parallèlement Bellatrix Lestrange organise le peu de mangemorts restants à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans leur quête, ils parviennent à capturer un auror : Franck Londubat.**_

Chapitre 3 : La fin d'une ère

Anka Zbikowski était une jeune fille pleine de ressources. Sa famille d'origine polonaise et au sang aussi propre que celui d'une licorne, avait toujours été partisante de la supériorité des Sang-Pur sur les sang de bourbe. La haine farouche qu'ils éprouvaient pour ces voleurs de pouvoirs qu'étaient les sang de bourbe n'avait pas d'égale. Il était même arrivé qu'en toute discrétion et dans de petits pays aux droits humains limités, Janek Zbikowski emmène sa fille Anka chasser le moldu.

Ce fut d'ailleurs durant l'une de ces chasses que la jeune fille s'était découvert un talent indéniable pour le sortilège d'Imperium. Son père, très fier de son enfant, lui ordonna de s'entrainer plusieurs heures par jour à développer ce don. Son contrôle était tel que la belle Anka était capable de maitriser trois sorciers pouvant résister à un Imperium en même temps. Lorsqu'elle se concentrait, elle était même capable de soumettre un sorcier rien que d'un contact visuel, sans même une formule ou mouvement grotesque de baguette.

Ses prouesses firent rapidement le tour des sphères intéressées par ce genre de talent et traversèrent même l'Europe, arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles du mage noir qui terrifiait l'Angleterre : Voldemort.

Le père d'Anka commentait régulièrement les actions du mage noir, trouvant tout à fait à son goût les idéaux sur la pureté du sang que prônaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est pourquoi sa satisfaction atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il reçut une lettre du fameux Seigneur.

Celui-ci affirmait avoir entendu parler de la jeune fille au sang si pur et à la volonté si forte qu'elle pouvait soumettre les plus puissants sorciers, celle dont le surnom avait traversé l'Europe : la Dompteuse. Il invitait donc officiellement Anka à le rejoindre dans sa mission de purification de la race sorcière, lui offrant une place de premier choix dans la société qu'il comptait créer.

Janek accepta bien entendu, heureux que sa fille ait autant attisé l'intérêt du Lord. Il émit cependant une condition : laisser le temps à la jeune fille d'apprendre la langue anglaise qu'elle ne parlait pas.

Voldemort accepta, laissant le temps qu'il faudrait à la jeune fille, dans la limite du raisonnable. Son père la mit aussitôt au travail, tenant à ce que son parlé soit parfait, sans qu'on ne puisse détecter quoi que ce soit d'exotique dans sa voix.

« Il faut que tu sois fière de tes origines. » ne cessait de répéter Mr Zbikowski. « Mais montre à ces gens que tu es tout autant capable qu'eux, et même plus ! »

Il fallut un peu plus d'un mois à la jeune fille pour apprendre la langue, une prouesse ! Sans attendre, son père envoya une lettre au Lord Noir, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu y réfléchir, Anka partait pour l'Angleterre.

Sa rencontre avec le Seigneur Noir la laissa perplexe, elle devait reconnaître que ce sorcier était très charismatique, qu'une aura sombre et violente l'entourait, le rendant hypnotisant mais … il semblait si répugnant ! Quelque chose en lui la dégoutait, son âme avait quelque chose d'impur, de sale.

L'être des Ténèbres ne perdit pas de temps pour lui confier une mission. Il lui expliqua vouloir tester ses capacités en lui confiant une tâche difficile : capturer un auror. N'appréciant que peu la remise en cause de ses capacités, Anka commença à planifier une capture impressionnante. Le mage s'attendait à ce qu'elle capture un jeune auror débutant, elle capturerait un auror puissant, ayant fait ses preuves auprès de ses pairs.

Son choix s'arrêta sur Franck Londubat, un auror aimé pour son impartialité et sa bonne humeur. Un auror qui, selon les sources du Lord, faisait parti de l'assemblée de sorciers sous les ordres de Dumbledore.

Le capturer fut beaucoup plus simple que prévu, au moment même où Anka plongea son regard gris perle dans celui de l'auror, celui-ci n'avait plus aucune chance. Les deux sbires qu'elle avait pris pour la seconder remplirent leur rôle avec application, sans faire de vagues.

Ce n'est qu'une fois revenue dans la demeure du Lord qu'elle apprit la déchéance de celui-ci. Ecoeurée, elle laissa là l'auror, aux mains des mangemorts, qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils voulaient ! Qu'ils en tirent la gloire si ça les en chantaient. Cela ne l'intéressait plus. Quel était l'intérêt d'impressionner un Lord et ses larves, si celui-ci n'était pas capable de vaincre un vulgaire bambin ?

Anka retourna dans sa suite, préparant déjà mentalement la missive qu'elle enverrait à son père.

-o-

« La plupart des mangemorts sont en déroute, plus de la moitié s'est rendue au ministère pour tenter de faire croire qu'ils ont été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, certains vont même jusqu'à dénoncer les autres fidèles pour assurer leurs arrières. »

Le rapport était des plus accablants, et les mangemorts le savaient : si leur maitre ne revenait pas rapidement parmi eux, les choix qui s'offraient à eux seraient très limités.

Bellatrix, qui était resté silencieuse tout au long du rapport se leva alors.

« Ecoutez-moi mangemorts. Nous savons tous que nous traversons une période difficile, mais si vous êtes toujours là, c'est que vous êtes de réels fidèles, des personnes de confiance sur qui notre Seigneur peut compter. »

Il y eut plusieurs hochements de tête, ainsi que quelques grognements affirmatifs.

« Je sens que notre Seigneur est toujours là, et je sais que vous le sentez aussi, ne laissons pas tous ces traîtres à leur sang, tous ces sangs-de-bourbe et autres moldus penser le contraire ! Nous sommes la race puissante ! Nous sommes en minorité, certes ! Mais nous avons le pouvoir de la pureté avec nous. Ils ne peuvent pas en dire autant ! »

Les sbires se mirent à l'applaudir, l'acclamant même. D'un geste elle ramena le silence.

« Nous avons un auror entre nos mains, servons-en nous, torturez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il vous révèle tout ce qu'il sait ... »

-o-

C'est à coup de canne et de grognements menaçants que Maugrey traversa le Hall du Ministère. Depuis deux jours, avec l'annonce de la disparition de Voldemort, régnait en ce lieu une agitation absolue. Il était presque impossible pour une personne normale de passer sans subir quelques accolades, quelques poignées de mains ou évanouissements.

Heureusement, Maugrey était rarement considéré comme quelqu'un de normal.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son bureau, il demanda immédiatement une réunion d'urgences, afin de débriefer ses hommes.

La guerre avait eut un effet dévastateur sur ses hommes, les quelques survivants restants étaient soient des guerriers surentrainés que la mort n'effrayait plus, soient des jeunes agneaux recrutés à la va-vite pour donner l'illusion d'un surnombre d'aurors.

Ce n'est qu'en les comptant que Maugrey remarqua l'absence de Franck et Alice Londubat.

« Quelqu'un a vu Franck et Alice ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Un « non chef ! » résonna dans la salle. Où pouvaient bien être les tourtereaux ? Tout en commençant la réunion, Maugrey nota mentalement de demander à Dumbledore s'il avait envoyé ses deux hommes quelque part.

-o-

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Alice attendait dans la maisonnée de Remus. Découragée, elle se rappela le visage de son ami d'enfance lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncée la mort de la douce Lily. Elle avait pu suivre le fil de ses émotions à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son annonce.

Tout d'abord l'incompréhension, puis le déni, ensuite était apparu l'horreur, et pour finir la haine. Pas la colère de perdre un être cher à son coeur comme elle pouvait le ressentir elle-même, non, une haine violente, presque … animale.

Elle était donc restée, dans le but de raisonner son ami qui était parti elle ne savait où. Que pouvait-il avoir fait pendant ces deux heures ?

D'un geste habituel, elle secoua le petit bracelet en argent attaché à son poignet. C'était un cadeau de Franck, alors qu'ils étaient en dernière année à Poudlard. Un cadeau familial, qui lui venait de sa mère.

Penser à Mrs Londubat fit sourire Alice. C'était une femme coriace, qui avait élevé son fils seule, sans l'aide de personne, et qui avait vu de prime abord Alice comme une farouche adversaire.

Puis les deux femmes avaient appris à se connaître.

Alice aimait bien cette femme un peu sauvage, celle qui se proposait aussi souvent que possible pour garder son petit Neville. Celle qui le gardait en ce moment d'ailleurs.

Elle se décida donc à quitter la maisonnée, pour rejoindre son fils. Peut-être que Franck y serait déjà, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la journée, mais elle devait reconnaître que la folie ambiante était prenante.

-o-

« Vous vous trompez ! James ne peut pas … n'est pas !... »

Le médicomage recula d'un pas, l'homme en face de lui était somme toute assez impressionnant.

« Je suis désolé Mr Black, mais les examens indiquent tous la même chose, Mr Potter, en exécutant un sortilège aussi puissant que le sortilège de mort a épuisé toute sa magie. Il a de plus fait beaucoup de magie instinctive : faire voler sa baguette jusqu'à lui et corriger temporairement sa vue sont des actes durs à réaliser pour un bon sorcier en parfaite santé, vous imaginez donc bien que ce soit un miracle après un affrontement face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Remus posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Sirius.

« Ecoute Sirius, estimons-nous déjà heureux qu'il soit en vie, peu de sorciers ayant affronté Voldemort peuvent en dire autant. »

Le médicomage, bien qu'ayant frissonné au nom du mage, opina vigoureusement de la tête en accord avec les paroles du loup-garou.

« Viens, rejoignons James. »

Dumbledore était déjà parti, il n'était pas resté longtemps, juste le temps de s'assurer que Peter était bien mort et que tout le monde allait « bien ». Il avait donné quelques consignes à Minerva qui était parti peu de temps après lui. Deux aurors se trouvaient dans la pièce, leur rôle était de protéger la chambre de James et Harry.

Sirius s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le visage de son meilleur ami, il dormait toujours mais même dans son repos on pouvait lire l'absence d'expression, le vide absolu en lui. Patmol avait été terrifié par le visage de son ami après qu'il ait assassiné Peter, Cornedrue ne semblait rien éprouver, ni regrets, ni douleur, ni chagrin ou bien même de joie malsaine. Rien.

Sirius fut détourné de ses pensées sinistres par Harry, qui faisait voler joyeusement des petits cubes en mousse placés dans son berceau. Lorsqu'un cube lui tomba sur le nez, il éclata d'un rire joyeux, réchauffant, qui semblait, certes, déplacé dans cette pièce sinistre, mais qui mit du baume au coeur de Sirius.

« Quelqu'un a jeté un sortilège d'allégresse à ce môme ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Remus eut un sourire en coin, mais s'abstint de répondre.

-o-

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin Alice ! Je me demandais quand vous rentriez ! »

La jeune Alice se retint de sourire, le ton de Mrs Londubat laissait entendre le reproche, mais la jeune fille savait que la vieille dame était rassurée de la savoir rentrée.

« Désolé Mrs Londubat, j'ai dû aller annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles à un ami. »

De sévère, le visage de la vieille dame devint désolé.

« La jeune Potter n'est-ce pas ? Triste histoire. Ils en ont parlé ce matin dans ce torchon. »

Elle jeta sur la table un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Alice s'en approcha pour le lire mais la vieille dame la retint.

« Ne lisez pas ces inepties, moi-même je ne l'achète plus que pour les jeux croisés magiques. »

Alice se détourna du journal, sachant que ce qu'elle lirait dedans ne lui plairait pas.

« Où est Neville ? »

« Dans le salon, depuis ce matin il est tout agité, il doit sentir l'euphorie globale. Ma mère me disait souvent que mon frère ressentait l'humeur extérieure quand il était petit. Si mes parents sortaient et que Nathaniel pleurait sans cesse, ils repoussaient leur sortie. Peut-être que Neville a hérité du même don. »

Alice sourit, elle adorait les petites anecdotes de la vieille dame.

« Peut-être oui. Est-ce que vous savez où est Franck ? »

« Aucune idée, sûrement en train d'arrêter quelques criminels ! »

Alice eut un petit rire, oui, Franck allait bientôt rentrer.

-o-

« Arrête de hurler bêtement imbécile et dis-nous ce que tu sais ! »

Franck reprit son souffle, il n'avait pas parlé, et ne parlerait pas. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il se faisait torturer, peut-être plus, il ne savait pas.

Il se souvenait vaguement de quelle façon il s'était retrouvé en ce lieu, il avait vu deux perles grises et soudain, tout son être, son âme, tout en lui avait voulu rester inerte. Deux encagoulés étaient alors apparus et l'avaient fait transplaner dans cette pièce.

Le mangemort relança un Doloris, ne lui laissant pas plus de temps de réflexion.

-o-

Dumbledore était inquiet.

Maugrey lui demandait s'il savait où étaient les Londubat. Il n'en avait aucune idée. L'attaque de Peter Pettigrow lui avait momentanément fait oublier la disparition de l'auror, mais il fallait désormais se pencher sur ce cas.

De prime abord, il se rendit dans la demeure du couple, vide. Après réflexion, il se rendit chez la vieille Londubat, après tout, avec l'annonce de la disparition de Voldemort, tout le monde voulait festoyer en compagnie des siens, voir des visages familiers.

Sur place il y trouva une les femmes du clan Londubat, inquiètes. La jeune Alice comptait le contacter dans les plus brefs délais, et elle avait déjà envoyé une lettre à Maugrey, ne sachant pas où se trouvait son mari.

Il était temps de réunir l'Ordre.

-o-

Franck hurlait à la mort. La mort. Si proche et si loin ...

-o-

Sirius et Remus eurent un léger sursaut à l'unisson. L'anneau qu'il portait tous deux autour de l'index, invisibles pour les non-initiés venait de vibrer : l'Ordre se réunissait.

Ne pouvant parler librement à cause des deux aurors, ils se concertèrent du regard, et finalement Remus se leva. Patmol resterait auprès de Cornedrue, et Lunard viendrait lui rapporter les nouvelles.

Saluant les aurors, Remus sortit rapidement de la salle. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour quitter les lieux, l'euphorie extérieure semblait même avoir atteint l'hôpital sorcier, et c'est à coup d'accolades joyeuses et de poignées de mains humides qu'il pût quitter Sainte Mangouste.

Lorsqu'il arriva au QG, le changement d'atmosphère le fit frissonner : personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait. L'ambiance était lourde.

-o-

Le mangemort cracha sur la forme ensanglantée à ses pieds pendant que le deuxième sbire lui mettait un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Il ne parlera pas. Ca ne sert à rien. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Allons voir Lestrange. »

-o-

L'arrivée de Dumbledore fit frémir l'assemblée de sorciers, mais Remus remarqua que celui-ci ne semblait pas non plus partager l'euphorie extérieure.

« Mes amis, Franck Londubat a disparu depuis hier après-midi. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a des informations ? »

Un membre se leva, Remus le replaça comme étant un auror.

« J'étais avec l'auror Londubat hier après-midi, nous étions postés sur le chemin de traverse pour retenir tout surplus d'effusion. »

Remus ne put que féliciter cette mesure, les gens semblaient fous, et plusieurs fois sur son trajet il avait vu des fusées magiques exploser dans le ciel. Se reconcentrant sur la réunion, il remarqua que l'auror s'était assis. Son regard se porta alors sur Alice, un peu en retrait, pâle comme un fantôme.

« Je pense, commença lentement Dumbledore, que Franck a été capturé par des mangemorts. J'ai déjà contacté mon espion pour qu'il me donne confirmation, mais il n'a pas encore pût me recontacter. Notre mission va être de récupérer Franck le plus vite possible. Pour cela, je veux que vous récoltiez tous le maximum d'informations auprès de vos sources sûres. Usez de la force s'il le faut, c'est une mission d'importance maximale. »

-o-

Bellatrix slalomait à travers les longs couloirs du manoir Lestrange. Elle connaissait ce château par coeur. Enfin presque : il n'était pas mondain d'avoir un château si petit que l'on puisse en connaître toutes les pièces.

En temps normal, elle aurait tué les deux mangemorts incapables de briser l'auror, et son maître l'en aurait félicité. Mais ils n'étaient pas en temps normal, son maître n'était pas là, et elle devait gérer la bande d'incompétents encore fidèles au Seigneur.

Elle arriva finalement devant la chambre qu'elle cherchait, et ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de dégout. La personne qui se trouvait dans cette chambre importait au Seigneur, à _son_ Seigneur, et la jalousie qui la dévorait était incommensurable.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais fait appel à la Dompteuse. Mais encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas en temps normal.

-o-

La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. A moins que ce ne soit ses yeux qui soient simplement douloureux. Il s'en foutait.

Qu'y avait-il de plus important que la femme que l'on aime ? Lily morte, que lui restait-il ? Même sa magie était partie, il le sentait.

N'ayant envie d'adresser la parole à personne, il referma les yeux, et fit semblant de dormir.

-o-

« Il n'a toujours rien dit ? » Demanda Remus en revenant de la réunion.

« Non, il fait semblant de dormir. »

La réponse de Sirius n'était pas moqueuse, c'était juste un constat. Remus ne répondit pas, il se rassit à la place qu'il avait quitté à peine une heure plus tôt.

Le silence s'installa à son tour, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils étaient loin de la folie globale. Il se demanda si même un jour ils seraient de nouveau heureux : Lily et Peter morts, James devenu Cracmol …

Qu'était-il advenu de leur insouciance ?

-o-

Anka Zbikowski était de mauvaise humeur, mais en jeune fille bien élevée qu'elle était, elle répondit à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer. Elle jeta à peine un bref regard hautain à la femme qui pénétra dans la pièce.

« J'espère pour vous que vous avez prévu de quoi me ramener chez moi, si mon père doit se déplacer, il emmènera avec lui la vie de plusieurs de vos hommes. » Cingla la Dompteuse.

Bellatrix émit un violent sifflement.

« Ne crois pas petite sotte que tu as tous les droits en ces lieux ! »

Anka se tourna vers elle, la fixant ardemment. La haine et la folie qui habitaient les yeux de cette femme semblaient la rendre hermétique à son pouvoir visuel.

« Je ne suis pas l'une de ces faibles, ne pense pas pouvoir me soumettre ! » Siffla Bellatrix.

En cet instant, Anka lui trouva une vague ressemblance avec le Seigneur Noir, et décida de changer d'angle d'attaque.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Bellatrix était figée, comme l'est un prédateur avant de bondir sur sa proie. Mais Anka n'était pas une proie, et si combat il devait y avoir, il serait sans mercis.

« Je veux que tu fasses parler l'auror que tu as capturé, car je sais que c'est toi qui l'as capturé et non ces deux incapables. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Au nom de quel croyance ? »

La suffisance et le sarcasme présents dans la voix de la jeune fille firent craquer Bellatrix. Elle sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais Anka était prête.

« _Avada _... »

« _Impero !_ »

Bellatrix fut bloquée dans son mouvement. Se déplaçant de quelques pas sur le côté, tout en maintenant Bellatrix sous son emprise, Anka fit un mouvement sec de la baguette.

« Transperce-toi la main avec ta baguette. »

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle leva sa baguette qu'elle fit siffler dans l'air. Un déchirement sinistre retentit, suivit d'un hurlement aigu de douleur.

« Ne faîtes pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer Mrs Lestrange. » Reprit Anka. « Je sais qui vous êtes, je reconnais votre valeur, mais ne croyez pas pouvoir dompter la Dompteuse. »

« Espèce de petite … » Sifflait Bellatrix, le souffle court.

D'un geste hargneux, elle arracha la baguette de sa main trouée, la faisant hurler de nouveau.

« Je veux bien vous aider, pour cette fois. Mais considérez cela comme ma dernière mission envers votre cause. »

-o-

Quand Dumbledore était arrivé dans la chambre de James, il avait demandé aux personnes présentes de sortir afin de le laisser seul avec le jeune veuf.

« Je sais que vous ne dormez pas James. » Entama le directeur de Poudlard. « J'ai beaucoup d'informations à vous révéler. »

Aucune réaction.

« La plus importante de ces informations, est aussi la raison pour laquelle la jeune Lily est morte. »

Toujours aucune réaction, mais cette fois Dumbledore savait qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune homme.

« Il y a quelques temps, une jeune femme m'a fait une prophétie. Une prophétie qui concernait votre fils ... »

-o-

Quand Anka fixa de nouveau l'auror – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – elle ne ressentit que du vide en lui. Plus rien ne laissait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose en ce corps.

Elle se releva lentement et jeta un regard aux deux mangemorts avant de s'intéresser à Bellatrix.

« Je ne peux plus rien pour vous, vos mangemorts l'ont trop torturé, ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. »

-o-

Une fois Dumbledore sortit de la chambre de James, il n'adressa pas un mot à Sirius et Remus. Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard inquiet et s'empressèrent de rejoindre Cornedrue.

A leur plus grande surprise, celui-ci était habillé et empaquetait en toute hâte quelques affaires dans une valise.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama Sirius.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, il finit de ranger le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Je pars, j'emmène Harry. Nous quittons le pays. »


	4. L'amertume

**Chapitre 4 : L'amertume**

Je n'ai absolument AUCUNE excuse pour un tel retard. Aucune.

Je promets de faire un effort pour le prochain chapitre et de vous le sortir avant l'année prochaine. Si si je vous jure !

J'ai lu dans les reviews que le personnage d'Anka ne faisait pas l'unanimité, c'est le but ! Je veux qu'elle soit antipathique au possible mais son histoire reste irrémédiablement liée aux autres personnages.

Je remercie tous les reviewers qui ont passé du temps à lire mon début de fanfiction que j'ai délaissé depuis trop longtemps. Je vais mettre un plus gros résumé sur ce chapitre, vu le temps de parution entre le 3eme et le 4eme chapitre, il me semble que ce soit le minimum !

* * *

Synopsis de l'histoire :

_**Ma mère est morte, mon père en est devenu Cracmol et moi, j'ai un mage noir qui veut ma peau. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis l'Elu bien sûr.**_

Chapitre 1 :

_Après avoir appris de la bouche de Queudver l'emplacement des Potter, Voldemort se rend chez eux, blesse grièvement James et tue Lily. Cependant, son sort se retourne contre lui lorsqu'il s'attaque au plus jeune des membres de la famille._

Chapitre 2 :

_Le groupe des Maraudeurs explose, Peter se fait assassiner par James qui devient Cracmol. Remus se rend compte que ses amis ont pensé qu'il était le traitre et Sirius se responsable de la mort de Lily._

_Parallèlement, Bellatrix Lestrange organise le peu de mangemorts restants à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans leur quête, ils parviennent à capturer un auror : Franck Londubat._

Chapitre 3 :

_Une jeune sorcière polonaise fait parler d'elle dans les hautes sphères des Arts Sombres grâce à son don époustouflant pour le sort de l'Imperium. Contactée par Voldemort, elle est envoyée en Angleterre. Après la déchéance du Lord, elle décide de retourner dans son pays, furieuse et se faisant une ennemie de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Dumbledore quant à lui, révèle une prophétie à James qui concernerait son fils. Suite à ces révélations, James décide de quitter le pays._

* * *

Voilà je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 4, l'avant-dernier du premier acte de mon histoire. Je peux vous annoncer de suite que le prochain acte se passera à Poudlard.

* * *

_Cet enfant va naître, et ses choix changeront la face du monde._

* * *

Comment était-il sensé revenir, maintenant que cinq années s'étaient écoulées ? Ils avaient bien entendu échangé quelques brèves missives, mais si peu.

James remonta d'un geste machinal ses lunettes, ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

* * *

Sirius tapotait machinalement sur le bord de la table, jetant toutes les minutes un regard furtif à l'immense pendule accrochée au mur. Remus quant à lui était figé devant la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos. Dans un mouvement mécanique, il se tourna vers Sirius :

« Ils sont là. »

* * *

James aida Harry à descendre de la voiture et claqua la portière derrière lui. Il les voyait, ses amis. Il voyait le visage de Remus, vieilli, plus par les ennuis que par les années. Et Sirius … Egal à lui-même, James en aurait souri, c'était bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

« Salut James. »

« Salut Sirius, salut Remus. Ca fait longtemps. »

Silence.

« Et si on entrait ? »

« Oui oui, bonne idée. »

Bruit de pas, raclements de chaise.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Un thé s'il te plait. »

* * *

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il était donc revenu. Mais ce choix serait-il significatif ? Comment savoir … ?

Le vieil homme s'arrêta un instant, jetant un regard au parc par la fenêtre, il faisait étrangement beau pour un mois de février.

* * *

La cérémonie mortuaire avait été brève, et Anka, la Dompteuse, en garderait peu de souvenirs. Son père avait trop longtemps manié sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que sa fille manie sa mort.

Après tout, avec le pouvoir de manipuler n'importe qui, n'importe quand, pourquoi devrait-elle être régie par un vieillard fanatique ?...

Anka avait ouvert les yeux à son retour d'Angleterre, son père, ce fou ! Il l'avait envoyé vers cet être impur, ce Voldemort, cet incapable vaincu par un bambin ! Comment avait-il pu ? Comment son père avait-il osé la rabaisser à ce point ?

Ironiquement, elle devait désormais retourner en Angleterre, ce sous-être avait placé l'héritage familial chez les Gobelins, à Gringotts.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vider votre coffre ainsi, sans même nous avoir prévenu ! »

Le gobelin était effaré mais impétueux. Anka aurait volontiers déchiqueté cet être famélique d'un simple geste du poignet. Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais attendre pour obtenir ce qui me revient de droit ? »

Le gobelin sembla gonfler de colère mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre des mots sur sa pensée, les yeux de la jeune Sang Pur étincelèrent.

Le gobelin prit tout à coup un ton serviable et docile.

« Bien entendu _Madame_, vos désirs sont des ordres. »

C'était si simple …

* * *

« Harry, va jouer dans la pièce à côté veux-tu. »

Le petit garçon ne semblait pas vouloir bouger du salon, mais le regard insistant de son père le fit se lever et il sautilla tranquillement jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté.

Les jouets avec lesquels il jouait sur le sol s'envolèrent à sa suite, sans même qu'il ne leur jette un œil. Ce déballage de magie entraina un regard en coin entre le loup et le chien.

Juste avant de sortir, il put entendre son père.

« Nous y voilà donc, Il est de retour. »

* * *

Sirius jeta un regard nerveux à Remus avant de se tourner à nouveau vers James.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs … »

James resta silencieux un bref instant.

« Cinq années se sont écoulées Sirius, mais je suis toujours capable de savoir quand tu me mens. »

Une ride apparut sur le front de Sirius et Remus intervint.

« Ce que Patmol veut dire c'est qu… »

« Je sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » Coupa net le descendant des Black. « Tu es parti cinq ans. Cinq ans James. Tu n'as plus le droit d'agir royalement. Tu ne nous as donné aucune raison pour ton départ. Au début nous avons pensé que tu voulais t'éloigner du monde magique, trop de souvenirs douloureux. Mais je sais que tu es parti pour d'autres raisons. J'ai vu Harry, il ne devrait pas être capable de se servir convenablement de sa magie à son âge. »

« Tu l'entraînes n'est-ce pas ? » Continua Remus.

James s'était figé devant Sirius, et les mots de Lunard l'avaient alors ramené à la réalité. Il se leva lentement et se positionna devant la fenêtre, de façon à ne plus avoir à faire face aux deux maraudeurs.

« Tu as raison Sirius, je n'ai plus aucun droit ici … Si je suis revenu aujourd'hui, c'est pourtant pour essayer de changer ce fait. Je porte tout seul depuis maintenant trop longtemps un fardeau qui m'a semblé appartenir à la famille Potter. »

* * *

Anka était furieuse. Même dans la mort il ne la laisserait pas libre.

Dans le coffre familial, à la place des montagnes d'or, de bijoux et d'argent qu'elle s'attendait logiquement à trouver, elle n'avait trouvé qu'un parchemin. Et, comble du déshonneur, ce parchemin n'était pas de bonne manufacture.

_Je sais que tu vas tenter de me tuer, et si tu peux lire ce parchemin, tu auras réalisé cette tâche avec succès. Comprends bien que je ne te félicite pas._

_Il m'apparait désormais que tu n'es pas apte à obtenir un héritage. Surtout si tu me l'arraches dans le sang. Sois sûre que je ne laisserai pas ma descendance dans l'aberration de la pauvreté._

_Ton oncle Bogdan te fera volontiers l'aumône et je savoure par avance l'humiliation qu'il te fera vivre._

* * *

« Comment ça un fardeau de la famille Potter ? »

L'héritier des Potter se tourna lentement vers Sirius.

« Harry est spécial. Finit par lâcher James. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard, si j'avais su … »

Le visage interrogateur qu'affichait Sirius s'affaissa quelques secondes.

« En quoi est-il spécial ? »

James eut un léger frisson.

« Je ne suis pas parti à cause de la mort de Lily, ou parce que j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs. J'aurais pu surmonter ça, à vos côtés, et pour Harry. Mais lorsque Dumbledore est venu me voir, ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait réaliser que je devais partir loin, le plus loin possible, et rester discret le temps que Harry soit prêt. »

Remus et Sirius se jetèrent un regard abasourdi.

« Prêt à quoi ? » Demanda platement Sirius, et il fut surpris d'entendre un ricanement amer provenant de James.

« Mais à endosser ses 'responsabilités' voyons ! »

La phrase avait été crachée avec un cynisme que les deux maraudeurs ne lui connaissaient pas. Alors qu'il était morne quelques instants plus tôt, une étincelle se ralluma dans les yeux du brun et il se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Après tout, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi faire intervenir la société dans laquelle nous vivons lorsque nous pouvons nous cacher derrière un bébé ? »

« James, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. »

Remus avait mis le plus de douceur possible dans sa voix, souhaitant apaiser James. Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers le loup-garou, comme ayant oublié qu'il était là. Remus en eut le cœur serré : son ami n'était plus qu'une ombre, ce regard vide et hagard ne lui rappelait que trop bien la perte qu'avait subi l'avant dernier des Potter.

« Je … bafouilla James. Désolé, je me suis emporté. »

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste mécanique et vint se rasseoir à la table.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler des Avatars ? »

* * *

Neville était un petit garçon rondouillard aux joues roses et à l'air timide. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le petit bonhomme avait toujours entendu dire qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son papa, mais que son caractère semblait tirer sur celui de sa mère.

Qu'aurait-il pu en savoir ? Il ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre !

Sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué que des vilains avaient enlevé son papa et lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal. Depuis, il habitait à Ste Gougouste (Neville n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir du nom de l'hôpital). Quant à sa mère, il n'avait d'elle aucun souvenir.

Après la découverte du corps sans âme de son mari, Alice Londubat était partie à la recherche des mangemorts l'ayant torturé, en quête de vengeance.

Personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue, pas plus que les mangemorts.

Le petit Londubat entendait régulièrement son oncle se plaindre de ne pas l'avoir vu utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques, mais Neville n'était pas sûr de vouloir être un magicien. A cause de la magie son père ne le reconnaissait pas et sa mère avait disparu.

Heureusement pour lui, il pouvait compter sur sa grand-mère. Cette femme si forte et aimante qu'il entendait pleurer parfois le soir, alors qu'elle le croyait endormi.

Neville se sentait seul.

* * *

James venait de quitter la pièce, laissant ses deux amis assommés. Sirius fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

« Personne ne doit savoir. »

Remus grogna son assentiment, et Patmol frissonna d'entendre un peu plus qu'un grondement humain.

« Quand je pense que Dumbledore nous a caché ça ! »

Lunard ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je pense. Reprit-il d'une voix lente. Je pense que c'est James qui a souhaité que le directeur ne nous informe pas. Tu l'as entendu toi-même, il a 'longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'un fardeau de la famille Potter'. Je crois qu'il ne souhaitait pas nous mêler à ça. »

« Mais nous sommes ses … ! »

« Ses meilleurs amis, oui je sais Sirius. Mais il faut aussi le comprendre, tu t'imagines dans sa situation ? Tu perds ta magie, ainsi que la femme de ta vie et pire que tout tu apprends que … que … »

Sirius se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je sais oui, c'est juste que ça fait mal de ne pas avoir pu être là pour lui. »

* * *

Le vieil homme mangea un de ses petits bonbons au citron en lisant le rapport qui venait de lui être apporté. Ainsi, la Dompteuse serait en Angleterre. Le don de cette sorcière était particulièrement effrayant.

Bien qu'Albus ne l'ait jamais reconnu, il craignait être lui-même sensible dans une moindre mesure à ce talent. Et, sans humilité mal placée, imaginer ce qu'une sorcière avec un tel pouvoir de persuasion pourrait faire avec les pouvoirs du vieil homme était … effrayant.

Chassant ses mauvaises pensées d'un bonbon au citron, le vieil homme se redressa dans son confortable fauteuil -quel bonheur d'être si bien assis ! - et griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin.

Un petit carillon se fit entendre, avertissant le directeur que quelqu'un allait se présenter à son bureau. Lorsque la personne frappa à la porte, il avait déjà fait disparaître d'un geste de la baguette les documents qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« Je vous en prie Mr Rogue, entrez. »

* * *

Anka venait de transplaner devant la bâtisse de son oncle. La rage bouillonnait encore dans son corps quand elle frappa d'un ton mesuré, parfaitement contrôlé à la porte. Si son père croyait qu'elle allait se faire humilier de la sorte il se trompait parfaitement.

Dès qu'elle aurait croisé le regard de son oncle, elle allait le rendre léthargique et le détrousser entièrement, car elle se doutait bien que l'héritage qui lui revenait de droit était caché chez le frère de son père.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et elle eut un geste de dégout en reculant d'un pas.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça n'est-ce pas Anka ? »

La voix narquoise de son oncle hérissa l'échine de la Dompteuse. Mais elle ne fit rien. L'homme en face d'elle n'avait plus d'yeux.

« Allez rentre petite mendiante, nous avons à parler. »

Anka grimaça. Un simple _Impero_ aurait suffi à faire se pendre avec ses propres trippes ce vieux bonhomme, mais quelque chose la retint. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait à lui dire son oncle, et par dessus tout comprendre pourquoi il n'avait plus d'yeux ! Alors elle le suivit dans le petit bureau qu'il ferma derrière elle.

Après s'être lentement assis, avec des gestes lents mais précis, il sortit d'un tiroir un dossier assez épais qu'il posa devant elle.

« Ce que je vais te montrer petite fille, est bien plus important que la vie de ton père ou que mes yeux. Ce que je vais te montrer Anka, peut changer la face du monde. »

* * *

Lorsque James laissa ses deux amis, il se sentit étrangement bien. Il n'aurait su donner un nom à la raison de ce sentiment ? L'habitude de la solitude ? Après tout, il avait vécu pendant cinq ans avec pour seul compagnie un bambin - enfin presque. Le soulagement d'avoir enfin dévoilé la vérité aux deux membres restants des maraudeurs ?

Repenser aux maraudeurs fit divaguer les pensées de James vers Peter et un tic nerveux agita sa main droite. Celle par laquelle il l'avait tué. James avait haï le petit Pettigrow, il était l'un des acteurs majeurs qui avaient conduit à la mort de sa Lily. Mais était-il le seul responsable ?

James avait mis beaucoup de temps pour entrapercevoir les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Peter vers ce chemin si sombre, et il avait dû faire une forte introspection pour cela. Les magies d'Afrique du Nord à base de tabac et de transe y aidaient fortement pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il avait découvert que malgré son nouveau statut de cracmol, il restait tout de même sensible à certaines magies, ce qui lui avait vraiment facilité la vie. Pourtant, tenir une baguette lui était désormais douloureux : l'artefact était trop puissant.

La perte de sa magie ne l'avait pas tant affecté qu'on aurait pu le croire, il semble que l'on ne puisse assumer qu'un certain stade de douleur, et la perte de Lily avait subjugué tout le reste.

« Papa ! »

Le petit se jeta dans les jambes de son père, arrachant un sourire à celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon bonhomme ? »

Harry leva vers son Papa un regard mouillé.

« J'ai revu le monsieur aux yeux rouges … »


End file.
